This invention relates to paint holders. More specifically, to holding devices that are suspended from a person to transport a fluid.
A painter will place approx. a quart of paint in a container with a handle and carry it as he works. Holding a paint brush in one hand, bucket in the other and trying to climb a ladder is hazardous.
Working from a step ladder, user will climb up the ladder and place a bucket of paint on top of it. Once having completed painting the area, the painter climbs down, the ladder and moves to a new location. If he forgets to remove the bucket before moving the ladder it can fall off. This results in time spent cleaning instead of painting.
When working from the ground, the painter usually places the bucket next to him. However this placement of the paint bucket requires repeated bending to reapply the paint to the brush resulting in less productivity. Also the ground of a construction site can be uneven causing the container to fall over. Even with a level surface the bucket can be kicked over from the painter focusing on the area he is painting and not where he is stepping.
Some structures, such as painting around landscape plants leave the painter with no options of resting the bucket on the ground. The painter now must carry the bucket for the time it takes to complete the area. Long periods of time carrying a bucket with paint, can result in muscle fatigue.
Preparing your job site or home project before painting requires some prep work of walls and woodwork. Usually, walls have small holes from pictures and mirrors being hung on them. Occasionally, larger repairs need to be made from damage from moving furniture. Paint may be peeling which will need attention. For these jobs you will need a scraper and putty knife to help make these repairs.
Before the walls are painted there are many different types of wall plates that need to be removed. There may be switch plates, electrical wall outlet plates, telephone connecting plates and cable plates that will require different screw drivers.
As you use these tools, you place them in your pant pockets. When it comes time to find one of these tools, its like reaching into a grab bag. You don't know what you will pull out.
If your applying two different colors of paint on the walls and trim, you will need to use cut in tape to section off these areas. When your painting, you will need a wipe cloth, to wipe up any drips. Now you have all these items you need to keep track of.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,092 Pogwizd provides a paint container carrier, supported by straps around the neck and torso. The container has a mounted lid to prevent contamination of paint. This design limits the user of its location that it is worn.
A paint can holder device for use on an individual is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 Dent disclosing a bucket attached tool holder. This is a flexible material with tool openings that you attach to the outside of an existing bucket.